


Comming Home To You

by Avalance4lifeee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, Post-Season/Series 05, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalance4lifeee/pseuds/Avalance4lifeee
Summary: sara had just edcaped the aliens....Just some post season 5 avalance fluffbtww i suck at summaries
Relationships: Gideon & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 30





	Comming Home To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greys_arrowverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greys_arrowverse/gifts).



> heyyy yall um this is my first fic so yea and big thanks to greys_arrowverse ur amazing and very very schway💕💕. and um sorry if there r mistakes😬😃

Sara had just escaped the aliens, and she found herself in the middle of a field of beautiful(just like Ava she thought) flowers, her mind going crazy.she was exhausted, she was gone from ava and the legends for nearly 4 months and in that time she hardly slept all she did was thinking of ava and ways to get back to her and the legends. when she could sleep she had nightmares about her time with the league and woke with a start all sweaty and longing even more for Ava.she was also battered and bruised but it was nothing she could handle she kept telling herself. Sara had no idea where or when she was she was just praying that Ava would find her before the aliens did, luckily for her, the legends were fixing an anachronism in New Zealand 1901(where Sara was). As soon as Sara thought her head stopped spinning she collapsed into the flowers. Meanwhile, in the distance, Ava was waiting for the cause of the anachronism and she saw a figure far far away from her fall not even 2 seconds later ava started running towards the collapsed body on the ground in the middle of flowers. When ava got to the body she found Sara all banged up, she was in shock for 20 seconds when ava recovered her hands went straight to the knocked out woman’s neck to find a necklace that she gave Sara before she disappeared when the taller blond found what she was looking for she called off the mission then picked the love of her life whom she had finally found and used the time courier she always kept on her wrist and portaled into the med bay on the waverider. 

When Ava got to the med bay she hooked Sara up and wouldn’t leave her side, the other legends tried to get ava out of the med bay so she could sleep in a proper bed but ava reused to leave her girlfriends side.”Ava, is that really you?” Sara said when she woke up but she was still cloudy from whatever Gideon had put in her system.” yes baby” ava cupped the other woman’s face with one of her hands” it’s really me“ both of the blondes had tears falling down their faces and they were looking into each other’s eyes and they were full with love and admiration.” god I missed you aves, I love you so, so much.” “I missed you too you goober, I love you so very much.” ava said then kissed her beautiful girlfriend like the world was gonna end, they finally pulled away from each other but then they immediately pressed their foreheads together and just stared at each other just feeling loved and full and happy now they had found one another.” hey gid is Sara cleared and can we go to bed or does she still have to stay here?” Ava asked while yawning,” sorry captain Sharpe but captain lance has to stay for an hour then she can leave” truth be told Gideon felt as sad as an A.I could get after hearing ava reply half-heartedly okay, she knew all Ava wanted to do was take Sara to bed and cuddle her tight and never let go. Sara heard the disappointment in Ava's voice because of course, she did” hey aves, baby you know you can talk to me about anything right??” “hmmm... Yea I know “ ” then whats got ya so down?”Sara asked in a voice she knew always brings a smile to Ava's face it worked ava started smiling so big her face started to hurt god she had missed Sara” it’s just I just found you in the middle of a field then you were knocked out cold for like 4 days and now you still can’t leave and all I want to is go to sleep holding you,” Ava said avoiding and really quietly so quiet that Sara almost didn’t hear her but she did thanks to two rounds with the league.” hey babes look at me” Ava looked up at Sara and Sara absolutely melted ” I want that too but if Gideon doesn’t fix me up you won’t be able to hold me as tight as you want” ava slowly nodded her head and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding “yea I guess you’re right.” ”and when am I not?GOD, I missed you so much, I love you ava Sharpe and ill never leave you voluntary like that ever you know that right??” ”yes I do know that I missed you too and I love you Sara lance to the moon and back” ava cupped Sara's cheek then kissed her softer then she had before in fear that she would hurt the love of her life.the two women stayed in the med Chickbay talking and every now and then a legend would come and check up on them talk to Sara for a bit then leave but ava never left Sara’s side witch the latter was immensely grateful for.when Sara was finally cleared by Gideon, Sara and ava went to bed and cuddled for hours on end just loving being alone and with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> hey again um thanks 4 reading hope u liked and again massive thanks to greys_arrowverse u were very helpful go follow her insta @sillydanvers 4 arrow verse and @paging.pedss 4 greys anyways thanks again


End file.
